El gran dia tan especial
by Hanasaki
Summary: Todos nuestros amigo vuelven a encontrarse en una fiesta, pero no llegan solos, causado confusiones.
1. Capitulos I a III

El Gran Día tan especial  
I Capítulo  
Un Día de Recuerdos  
  
_Era un día antes de San Valentín donde una Chica de 14 años se estaba preparando para el gran día que le confesaría a su gran amor sus sentimientos hacia él pero ella no sabe si lo encontrara.  
  
Eran las 11:30 p.m. ella no podía dormir por el día de mañana y no sabía que decir a su gran amado, gira y gira su conciencia y no sabe que decir hasta que se convenció y se tumbo a la cama a dormir.  
  
14 de febrero: -Es un día muy hermoso; dijo Sakura Kero: que bien que te hayas despertado tan temprano Sakura: no ves que es día de San Valentín, que té pasa Kero?? Kero: Nada!!, No ves que una niña se estuvo moviendo todo la noche en su cama y no me dejó dormir!!!!" ¬ ¬ " Sakura: Hay se me hizo tarde para ir al Colegio Bye Kerito! Kero: Kerito??, Que le pasa hoy a ella? _?  
  
En el colegio: SAKURA!! SAKURA!! (una voz suave gritaba), Sakura giro hacia atrás para ver quien era y era nada más ni nada menos que Tomoyo la mejor amiga de Sakura, Tomoyo: Sakura que bien te ves hace 3 años que no te veía, donde has estado porque no me habías escrito o mandado un E-mail. Sakura: TO-MO-YO Hola Tomoyo Como has estado tanto tiempo sin vernos (un gran abrazo se dieron las amigas). Tomoyo: Haber cuéntame, que ha pasado por que te fuiste repentinamente? Sakura: es que a mi papá le ofrecieron un trabajo en United States (Estados Unidos) por eso mi papá decidió irnos todos juntos para allá. Tomoyo: y porque te fuiste sin decir nada Sakura: para no llorar más de lo que estaba que iba a dejar mi país y a mis mejores amigos y también de lo sucedido de que se fue a Hong Kong. Tomoyo: Hablas del Joven Lee? Sakura: Sí Tomoyo: Te he notado un poco triste, porque estas así? Sakura: un poco pero no debería estar triste debería estar feliz porque hoy es día de San Valentín!! Tomoyo: hay si se me había olvidado por eso había oído que empezaron las clases hoy porque es el día del amor y la amistad e iba haber una gran fiesta donde debes llevar una pareja para el Baile que van a escoger a una Reina y Rey del Año. Sakura: y participara solo nuestro Colegio?? Tomoyo: No será muchos Colegios creo que vendrán un Colegio por País y eso va estar lleno y lo mejor escogieron a nuestro Colegio para la pista del Baile y de la gran Fiesta. Sakura: Ya tienes pareja?? Tomoyo: No y Tú Sakura Sakura: Tampoco ah una pregunta has sabido algo de Syaoran, sí a vuelto al colegio o al país? Tomoyo: solo sé que volvió Sakura: VOLVIÓ!! Y cuando?? Tomoyo: creo que fue después de un año que el se había ido él joven fue a visitarte Sakura pero en ese momento ya te habías ido del país él estuvo en todos los lugares y rincones para buscarte y me fue a visitar y le dije que te fuiste repentinamente y el joven Lee me preguntó a donde y le conteste no lo sabia, y se fue muy triste y más nunca lo volví a ver pero me contaron que después que fue a buscarte el se fue a estudiar a Inglaterra con Eriol.  
  
Lágrimas recorrían en la mejilla de Sakura se le notaba en sus ojos que lloraba por amor.  
  
Tomoyo: que té pasa Sakura? Sakura: Nada, Adiós Salió corriendo Sakura sin parar hasta que no pudo más y se puso a recordar sentada en un parque donde ya no estaba aquella estatua de pingüino, Sakura: (en sus pensamientos); Este lugar se me hace conocido, porque no dejo de sentir esa sensación, Ya todo ha cambiado nada es igual hasta creo que Syaoran me ha olvidado, Mientras Sakura lloraba sin sesár...  
  
En Inglaterra...: Eriol: Syaoran vas al gran Baile de Japón? Syaoran: No lo sé Eriol: aún recuerdas a Sakura? Syaoran: ni me interesa quien sea Eriol: cómo has cambiado, antes te la pasabas mirándola y sonrojándote pero ahora mírate ya ni la mencionas ni hablas de ella. Syaoran se fue con la cabeza hacia abajo no sabia que decir ni que hacer si llorar o pelear con unos de sus amigos.  
El Gran Día tan Especial  
II Capítulo  
Una Tarde Dura de Afrontar  
  
3:00 P.M.: Después de tantas horas llorando, Sakura se dirigió donde estaban ya preparando el Baile de Primavera de Cerezos y se encontró a Tomoyo: Sakura: Hi Tomoyo, que haces?? Tomoyo: hola Sakura, es que estoy preparando mi pequeña tienda Sakura: Tienda?¿ Tomoyo: Sí, es que me nombraron unas de las que debe preparar una tienda de Bienvenida a los extranjeros que vendrán al baile Sakura: y que venderás Tomoyo? Tomoyo: Venderé Vestidos que has usado y todos los videos los pondré para que vean de cómo has salvado el mundo!!!! Sakura: Tomoyo No Tomoyo. Porque no Sakura: (con una sonrisa y en sus pensamientos); si Syaoran no va al baile creo que yo también no iré Tomoyo: En que piensas Sakura Sakura: ah ah!!, en nada jiji :p Tomoyo: (en sus pensamientos); que le pasará a Sakura?  
  
Mientras Sakura se retira, Syaoran empaca para dirigirse al Gran Baile y con Eriol y los demás del Colegio en un Avión de primera clase.  
  
En Japón: Sakura se dirige a su departamento que ya no es una casa porque la habían vendido antes de irse a U.S.A. (Estados Unidos), Sakura: KERO!!!!!!, estas en Casa??'?? Kero: No grites tanto que se te escucha hasta donde Syaoran que esta en Inglaterra!!!!! Sakura escucho Inglaterra y se había puesto mal después de escuchar ese país y a su amado o ex amado Sakura estaba confundida no sabia que hacer y comenzó a gritar:  
Kero!!! NO VUELVAS A MENCIONARLO!!!!!!!!! Y Sakura salió corriendo a su recámara llorando  
  
Porque no me puedo olvidarme de ese Chico porque, porque!!!, Sakura lloraba en su cama sin parar desahogándose con su almohada y alguien tocó el timbre del departamento y era Tomoyo con un hermoso vestido que era exacto para Sakura le quedará perfecto a Sakura; dijo Tomoyo. Sakura: Hi Tomoyo, como sabes que vivo aquí? Tomoyo: sabes que puedo localizar a quien sea con mi nuevo localizador de personas jiji, pero pero, porque lloras, estabas llorando???? Sakura: bueno bueno es que............ Tomoyo: no digas nada para que no te sientas mal de nuevo, te traje un vestido perfeccionado para ti! Sakura: esta beautiful and pretty y como sabes toda mi talla?? Tomoyo: Hay eso no importa ya va a comenzar el Baile vamos Sakura Pruébatelo!!  
  
Sakura salió y se veía como una princesa a punto de ser Reina del Baile pero quien será su pareja para poder ser Reina del Baile?? Eso lo veremos en el siguiente Capitulo del fics!!. See You Bye Bye!!  
  
El Gran Día tan Especial  
III Capítulo  
El Gran Baile de Primavera de Cerezos  
  
Eran las 7:00 p.m. ya comenzó el Festival Sakura se vistió como una Dama de Honor y también Tomoyo estaba hermosa con su largo cabellos que se lo enrulo, Sakura se veía un poco preocupada cuando alguien la toco por detrás de la espalda era una mano fría pero suave, Sakura se imaginó que era su amado pero se equivocó y era unos de sus amigos del Colegio que había ido del United States,  
  
Sakura: Hi Ken, How are you? Ken: fine, no sabia que estudiabas aquí Saku Sakura: Estudiaba y ahora estudio de nuevo aquí y que haces aquí? Ken: escogieron a nuestro Colegio como participantes de este gran baile de primavera de cerezos. Sakura: vamos te voy presentar a mi mejor amiga, hola Tomoyo te presentó a un amigo lejano que conocí en mi antiguo Colegio de Estados Unidos, Ken ella es Tomoyo, Tomoyo él es Ken. Tomoyo: Mucho Gusto emm ah Ken ji!!^_^' Ken: Hi Igualmente Tom o Tomo Tomoyo: Sakura porque me dice Tom o Tomo porque no Tomoyo (susurrando a Sakura en el oído) Sakura: (susurrando a Tomoyo) Es que Ken le gusta decir asi con cariño a la gente que conoce eso quiere decir que ya es tu nuevo amigo! Tomoyo: Que bien no se ve nada mal! Jiji Sakura: hay Tomoyo no digas eso Tomoyo: pero debes que rehacer tu vida no pensando siempre de Syaoran, él te ha olvidado y también debes que hacerlo Sakura Reacciona estas en el presente no en el pasado ya todo pasó Sakura, Sakura Reacciona!!! Mientras Sakura pensativa se quedó después de lo que le había dicho su mejor amiga no podía olvidar a alguien que fue su primer amor no podría.  
  
Ken: que sucede Saku té pasa algo raro???¿¿¿ Sakura: no nada Ken: esta bien, te voy a presentar a un amigo de Inglaterra Sakura de una vez reaccionó pero pensó: de cómo Ken iba conocer a Sya Sya Sya hasta no puedo decir su nombre en mis pensamientos no puedo!!!! Ken: llegara pronto  
  
7:30 p.m.: Ken: ya llegó el avión de él Sakura: Quién es ese él?? Ken: ya lo verás Mientras bajaban varios muchachos guapos Ken: allí viene Y un gran grito pegó Ken que decía: Aquí Eriol Aquí Eriol Sakura: Eriol ese ese nombre se me hace reconocido quien será? Ken: Hola Eriol (se habían choteado como buenos amigos) te presentó a esta bella chica Eriol: Hola Sakura Sakura se asombró Sakura: cómo sabes mi nombre Eriol: fácil porque nos hemos visto antes no me acuerdas Ken: ustedes se conocen Eriol: si eramos compañeros del Colegio y de trabajo Ken: De Trabajo como así Eriol: No hagas tantas preguntas, tanto años sin habido verte estas hermosa Sakura Ken: Cuidadito que es mi pareja Sakura: Como pero si no me lo as preguntado Ken Ken: Oh perdóname Saku em emm Quieres ser mi pareja en este baile????¿¿¿ Sakura: Como quieras Ken: vamos para las tiendas Sakura: adelántate Ken que voy hablar un momento con Eriol Ken: Esta Bien no se tarden!! Eriol: Que quieres hablar Sakura Sakura: em emmmm Eriol quería preguntarte de Eriol: De Syaoran¿? Sakura: em sí vino contigo? Eriol: tal vez si tal vez no, la verdad no lo se Sakura: pero no ah hablado de mí y no a preguntado por mí, nada?? Eriol: seguro que ya te contó Tomoyo sobre que fue a buscarte y no estabas Sakura: Si ya me lo ha contado pero porque no me dejó un recado Eriol: él me dijo que pensaba que ya no lo querías ver Sakura: eso no es cierto me fui por un trabajo que le ofrecieron a mi padre Eriol: te entiendo pero Syaoran no  
  
Un avión estacionó y en ese precisó momento Sakura y Eriol se van y baja un Chico de cabellos Castaños y ojos del mismo color todas las Chicas locas por él y el aquel chico acompañado de una rubia hermosa vestida a la última moda con una mini falda y una camisa de espaldas afuera con tiras y unas botas hasta las rodillas y con una chaqueta que cubría su cuello y llegaba hasta su tobillo y con manga larga aunque no parecía ir al baile y una voz madura le decía a Beyoncé que su nombre era así de la rubia que no le hiciera caso a esos chicos (en Inglés) Beyoncé: Ok Syao (y le dio un beso en su mejilla) Syaoran: Go Bey Parecían una perfecta pareja habían ojos de celos y ojos de asombrados. Beyoncé se tenía que cambiar porque a las 8:00 p.m. empezaba el Baile donde sale la Luna Llena y comienza a llover pétalos del árbol de Cerezos ( Sakura ).  
  
Sakura: ya va a comenzar el baile que es eso por que todos se amontonan Tomoyo: es que es un Chico de 15 años que trae locas a todas las chicas y veo que es muy apuesto Ken: COMO!! Es más apuesto que yo el guapo Ken!!! Eriol sonreía con una sonrisa de maldad y decía pensando: "Ya es Hora de enfrentar la realidad" observando fijamente a Sakura. Vamos exclamó Sakura Mientras Tomoyo se quedó emocionada por el chico porque presentía que lo conociera por estar tan cerca de él pero Sakura no porque estaba por atrás con Eriol. Y después se retiraron.  
  
Eran las 7:59 p.m. ya iba a comenzar la canción de "Honey" donde todos bailan agarrados y abrazados y donde Sakura Baila con Ken y Tomoyo con Eriol mientras Syaoran con su chica rubia Bey. Después comienza la canción "Picnic" que bailan lo que sea pero el concurso depende de que la pareja que baile bien gana mientras las canciones pasaban muchos se estaban retirando uno de las parejas era Tomoyo y Eriol los que bailaban bien eran Sakura y Ken en el otro lado Syaoran y Beyoncé.  
  
Eran las 11:45 donde ya finalizaría el baile y una voz alta dijo: a terminado el baile y los únicos que quedaron fueron la pareja de Sakura y Ken Syaoran: SAKURA"?? es Sakura! ( en sus pensamientos)tengo que ignorarla además ya tiene a otro. Y la otra pareja es de Syaoran y Beyoncé  
  
Sakura de una vez volteó y su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y no pudo creer eso no lo puedo creer decía Sakura Sakura: Es Syaoran en voz baja lo decía y lo repetía, mientras corría una lagrima en cada mejilla de felicidad por volver a ver a su queridisimo Syaoran, Sakura tenía ganas de correr hacia él pero notó que estaba al lado de una muchacha que no se veía nada mal y de una vez pensó que debe ser su novia o prometida y me haya olvidado.  
  
Mientras las dos parejas subían Syaoran veía a Sakura con odio por algo pero Sakura agachada la mirada se preguntaba porque me mira así que le e echó a él, y coronaron a las 2 chicas como reinas y a los 2 chicos como reyes del baile de Primavera de Cerezos e iba a ser las 12:00 donde ya se estaba completando la Luna en Luna Llena y llovería pétalos de Sakura.  
  
12:00 m. n.: mientras Sakura se dirige a Syaoran Sakura: Syaoran? Eres Syaoran? Syaoran la ignoraba no quería hablar con Sakura Sakura: Syaoran porque me ignoras té e echó algo para que odies porque (mientras sakura lloraba con lagrimas de amor) Syaoran: piensas que hablaré con alguien después de que me has echado al olvido!!! Beyoncé: Syaoran! Syaoran! Sakura: Quien es ella Syaoran? Syaoran: mi mi NOVIA!, algún problema si tu también tienes ya uno y no melo niegues!! Sakura estaba confundida y no sabía que hacer y le contestó: Sí ese es! es mi novio, mi novio. Mientras en una bolsa de Sakura que llevaba ella estaba brillando la carta sin nombre que creo Sakura brillando una maldad donde podría crear una carta que destruiría el amor en todas las parejas. 


	2. Capitulo IV a V

El Gran Día tan Especial  
IV Capítulo  
Un día de clases desahogante  
  
Después del Gran Festival y del Baile Sakura llegó a casa sana y salva pero con un gran odio a Syaoran,  
  
Ken: Que pasó Saku, porque ese chico del baile te miraba fijamente y se veía que era con odio? Sakura: Ese chico...... no lo conozco nunca lo había visto...... Ken: viste como bailaba esa chica que estaba junto a ese chico Sakura: No-se nin me interesa Ken: ahhh ok! Ken: llegamos! Esta es tu casa que diga departamento? Sakura: Sí, Thank, bye bye (y le dio un beso en la mejilla)  
  
En el departamento de Sakura: Kero: Sakura!!!!!! Eres tú?? Sakura: sí Kero! Sakura se dirigió a su recámara y lloró mas no poder y desahogándose por la culpa de ese chico del baile Sakura: porque Syaoran porque me dijiste eso que té e echo? Sakura: si quieres Guerra guerra tendremos pero nunca nunca "Te Olvidaré" Syaoran! Sakura se acostó y de inmediato cerró sus ojos y comenzó a soñar  
  
En el colegio de Sakura:  
  
Tomoyo: Buenos Días Sakura? Sakura: Buenos Días Tomoyo Tomoyo: lo sucedido de ayer...... Sakura: no quiero ni volver a recordarlo Tomoyo: lo siento Sakura: Perdóname Tomoyo no te quise ofender pero es la verdad no sé que le pasa todavía no entiendo porque él es así conmigo Y de repente llega Syaoran y se encuentra detrás de Sakura: Syaoran: Qué no entiendes? Sakura saltó de un susto y mira que es Syaoran pero no le dirige la palabra Syaoran: porqué no me contestas, tienes miedo de mí? Sakura: vámonos Tomoyo no nos juntemos con ignorantes! Syaoran: tu serás la ignorante!!!!! Tomoyo: No sabia que Syaoran iba estudiar esta Escuela de nuevo? Sakura: ojalá que no valla en el mismo salón de nosotros!! Tomoyo: ya va a comenzar las clases lo sabremos cuando lleguemos Sakura: vamos Y exactamente suena el timbre de la 1º hora de clases  
  
En Salón de clases Nº 15 del 9º grado A Profesor: Buenos Días, presentaremos a 4 chicos nuevos del extranjero buenos digamos 2 porque los otros 2 eran de este Colegio antes Sakura cruzando los dedos para que Syaoran no aparezca en el mismo salón de ella Sakura: please por favor que no... Tomoyo: Cálmate Sakura Profesor: Bueno, Ken Smyth que es del Estados Unidos que viene por unos meses a estudiar y ganador del Baile de Primavera de Cerezos Ken: Hi, mi nombre es Ken y quisiera ser muy buen amigo con ustedes Profesor: ahora sigamos con Sakura Kinomoto que estuvo antes en este Colegio pero se fue a U.s.a. para estudiar y también es reina del baile con Ken Sakura: Hola soy Sakura fue un placer estar de nuevo en este School. Profesor: la siguiente Beyoncé Larousse Cisneros esta hermosa chica es mayor 1 año tiene 15 años y es reina del baile de primavera con pareja del joven Lee Beyoncé: Hi (con una sonrisa seductora) Profesor: y él ultimó es Syaoran, Syaoran Lee Syaoran: Hola, para aprovechar el tiempo quiero presentarles mi novia Bey que es Beyoncé  
  
Sakura con los ojos de fuego y de celos mira a la atractiva Beyoncé Y Syaoran le dio un beso a Bey en sus labios rosados. Sakura se veía mal por lo que estaba viendo en sus ojos nunca se imaginó que alguna vez Syaoran estubiera tan enamorado de otra, Sakura no podía imaginarse de eso, no puedo más, se lo dijo a su corazón. Pasó el tiempo y Sakura triste con su corazón destrozado y pensó que la única forma de no sufrir es morir, sonó el timbre de salida Sakura se quedó en el salón de clase pensando cuando Tomoyo la llama; Tomoyo: Sakura? Sakura? Estas bien?? Sakura se levanta del asiento y resiste en 3 pasos más y puede que no volveremos hablar de ella.  
  
El Gran Día tan especial  
V Capítulo  
Nunca te Olvidaré...  
  
En el Hospital: Tomoyo: Doctor cómo esta Sakura? Doctor: La señorita esta mal puede que muera de algo que le este pasando o puede ser por amor Tomoyo no podía dejar de llorar y sus manos temblaban del frío y del miedo Tomoyo: tengo que llamar a su familia Tomoyo se dirige al teléfono y llama al padre de Sakura y a su hermano y a Kero. Tomoyo busca al doctor y le pregunta: Tomoyo: Doctor! Puedo ver a Sakura la paciente que estaba atendiendo Doctor: Sí pasa pero no tardes Tomoyo: Esta bien, Gracias Tomoyo se dirige al cuarto donde esta Sakura y ve a Sakura con una gran lucha contra la muerte. Tomoyo: Sakura no te mueras debes que reaccionar tienes una vida todavía por vivir!  
  
En el Departamento de Sakura: Touya: Sí buenas con el señor Kinomoto Secretaria: un momento joven Kinomoto (padre de Sakura): Aló puedo ayudarlo? Touya: padre, Sakura esta en el Hospital!! Kinomoto: como!! Que le pasó? Touya: no lo sé, solo sé que unas de sus amigas me llamó que Sakura esta en el hospital Tokio Kinomoto: voy para allá Touya cuelga y se lleva a Kero a escondidas al Hospital  
  
En el Hospital: Tomoyo: Señor Kinomoto su hija Sakura esta en coma Kinomoto: Dónde se encuentra? Touya: Dónde esta Sakura?! Doctor: ustedes son la familia de Sakura Kinomoto Kinomoto: si soy el padre de ella Doctor: bueno su hija se encuentra muy mal tenemos que operarla si usted nos diese un permiso Kinomoto: claro pero no es arriesgoso?  
  
Doctor: sí lo es Mientras el padre de Sakura va a firmar el permiso touya llora por primera vez y siente algo raro pasar por su frente y siente la presencia de la muerte pero a la vez es una presencia rara como de su madre.  
  
En casa de Syaoran: Syaoran: siento una presencia de una carta clow Bey: que pasa? Syaoran: nada no pasa nada, voy a salir Bey: te acompaño Syaoran: no es necesario, adiós Syaoran siente algo pero no sabe si es una carta clow de nuevo, no sabe que esa carta fue liberada de su mismo odio a Sakura y del odio de Sakura a Syaoran y la única forma de destruirla es con la carta sin nombre que creo Sakura.  
  
En el Hospital: Doctor: señor Kinomoto? Kinomoto: si diga mi hija esta... Doctor: ella se encuentra bien pero debe usted debe procura de no sentimentarla o sentirse mal por que esta en proceso de recuperación Kinomoto: podemos llevarnos a Sakura a Casa? Doctor: sí, pero con cuidado de que se sienta rechazada a ella misma Kinomoto: Sí, entendido, Gracias Doctor Doctor: de nada, Buenas Noches  
  
En el departamento de Sakura: suena el teléfono Tomoyo: halo, Touya Sakura esta bien? Touya: Sakura se encuentra bien ahora esta dormida llama más tarde ah y creo que Sakura no irá a la Escuela mañana puedes comunicarle al profesor que esta reposando por una resiente operación Tomoyo: esta bien, Gracias.  
  
17 de Febrero, En el Colegio Tomoeda: Syaoran: Tomoyo!, y Sakura? Tomoyo: pensé que nunca preguntarías por eso, Sakura se encuentra mal esta en casa reposando. Syaoran: es que le quise decir que Bey: decir que a quién? Syaoran: no nada Bey: pero porque siempre me dice que "nada", "no sé" o si no "no te incumbe" Syaoran: Bey no exageres porque no vas al parque a almorzar! Bey: si no quieres hablarme o confiar en mi renuncio en ser tu novia!!!!! Tomoyo: em emmm me iré no voy a interrumpir, adiós Syaoran: vez eres eres una... Bey: dejamé en paz !!!!!!!!!!!! ( con un gritó que se escucho por toda la escuela)  
  
En el depart. De sakura: Touya entra al cuarto de Sakura: Touya: Sakura? Estas despierta te traje el almuerzo quieres comer? Sakura: no, no tengo hambre Touya: Tu no eres Sakura verdad? Sakura se quedó callada Touya: y Sakura donde fue Sakura: no sé Touya: ve y busca a Sakura y protege a Sakura que esta mal por favor Sakura: Esta bien  
  
En el Parque Pingüino: Sakura esta buscando la presencia pero no la encuentra y sé tropesa con Syaoran Syaoran: que haces aquí deberías estar en casa Sakura: no me siento mal estoy bien, Syaoran debemos hablar Syaoran: creo que si es que fue un malentendido no te quise hacer daño Sakura perdonamé De repente Sakura presiente una presencia y es la carta estaba haciendo que todas las parejas se separaran pero Sakura no podía hacer su conjuró por que estaba mal y no podía más y se desmayó en brazos de Syaoran. Syaoran: Sakura reacciona Sakura!! Sakura: Syaoran Té té ... Syaoran: Sakura vamos resiste! Sakura llevaba una carta en sus manos y esa carta era una carta que no tenía significado y liberó un poder poderoso donde Sakura reunía para destruir esa carta maligna pero Sakura no pudo más y... La carta destruyo a la carta llamada odio creada por Syaoran y Sakura y al fin todo volvió a la normalidad pero Sakura que le pasa En la casa de Syaoran: Mensaje del Contestador: Hi, Syao em me voy a Inglaterra de nuevo soy Bey no me busques terminamos adiós  
  
Syaoran estaba con Sakura: Syaoran: Sakura te acuerdas de todas las veces que me sonrojaba al verte, al escucharte pero porque no te he valorado sabes que te siguió amando, te amo Sakura no te vallas  
  
En casa de Sakura: TOUYA: encontraste a Sakura? Espejo: Sí Touya: Donde esta Espejo: esta con Syaoran  
  
Sakura: La vida sigue Syaoran no te rindas aún falta mucho no estaré pero "Nunca Te Olvidaré".  
  
Syaoran le da un gran beso a Sakura, a Sakura le sigue palpitando unos momentos el corazón pero llegó un fin y deja de latir el corazón de Sakura.  
  
SAKURRAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! Un gritó fuerte se escuchó y lágrimas se le notaba a Syaoran.  
  
FIN 


End file.
